Cadeaux
by Babel121
Summary: Ficlette. Watanuki n’aime pas les fêtes de fin d’année…


**Titre** : Cadeaux  
**Auteur** : Babel  
**Personnages + Fandom** : Watanuki/Dômeki/Himawari – XXX Holic  
**Court Résumé** : Watanuki n'aime pas les fêtes de fin d'année…  
**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout aux CLAMP.

* * *

En cette fin d'année, tous ses camarades de classe bavardaient à qui mieux mieux sur les fêtes à venir, certains racontant qu'ils allaient passer les vacances à l'étranger ou encore en famille, d'autres faisant la liste des cadeaux de Noël qu'ils avaient demandés.  
Il détestait ça, vraiment.  
Oh, bien sûr, il était heureux pour eux de savoir qu'ils allaient passer une bonne fin d'année mais tout ce bonheur affiché, ces sourires pleins de mièvrerie, lui rappelaient à quel point il se sentait seul pendant cette période. Ses parents étaient morts et il n'avait pas d'autre famille à aller voir, ou de cadeaux à recevoir, ni même à faire.  
La cloche venait de sonner et il s'éloigna piteusement, n'ayant pas le cœur à faire semblant d'aller bien.  
Arrivé à la grille du lycée, il entendit la voix d'Himawari l'appeler.  
Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Aaaah, Himawari-chan était bien son seul rayon de soleil dans cette journée !  
Elle courut jusqu'à lui, apparaissant telle une biche gambadant joyeusement aux yeux de Watanuki.

« Watanuki-kun ! Comme je vais en vacances avec mes parents, on ne pourra pas se voir pour Noël alors voilà, un cadeau pour toi ! »

Un cadeau… un cadeau d'Himawari-chan spécialement pour lui !

« Ooooh !!! Mer… Merci Himawari-chaaaaan !!!! »

Son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il regarda le paquet sans y croire vraiment, tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit même pas Dômeki approcher également.

« Tiens Dômeki-kun, il y en a un pour toi aussi. »

Toute l'énergie de Watanuki lui fut entièrement vidée. Himawari-chan avait aussi fait un cadeau à ce grand idiot… Mais son cadeau devait sûrement être mieux !  
Il reprit du poil de la bête et grogna contre Dômeki qui n'avait rien à faire ici, Himawari-chan avait une discussion avec lui, pas avec ce grand dadais !

« J'ai pris la même chose pour vous deux parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de choisir mais j'espère que ça vous plaira à vous deux ! »

Watanuki crut défaillir. Elle leur avait pris la même chose… Mais le sien devait sûrement être mieux quand même !  
Il garda son paquet jalousement contre sa poitrine et défia Dômeki du regard.  
Himawari rit doucement en voyant cela. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les deux !

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, j'espère que vos cadeaux vous plairont ! »

Elle leur fit un grand signe de main en au revoir en s'éloignant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Watanuki l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point à l'origine, un sourire complètement gaga sur les lèvres.

« Ooooh !!! Himawari-chaaaan !!! Je suis sûr d'adorer ton cadeau !!!! » S'exclama-t-il en tournoyant sur lui-même, le paquet cadeau posé sur le cœur. « Et toi, si tu ne l'aimes pas, je te t'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à Himawari-chan, ça lui briserait le cœur ! Oh nan ! Vas-y, dis-lui que ça ne te plaît pas, elle verra quel être atroce tu es !!! » Ajouta-t-il envers Dômeki.

L'archer se contenta de l'ignorer en regardant au bout de la rue, un doigt planté dans l'oreille pour moins entendre Watanuki qui s'énervait encore contre cette attitude je-m'en-foutiste.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? » Demanda le grand brun avant de prendre quelque chose dans une de ses poches et de le déposer sur le paquet qu'Himawari avait donné au lunetteux.  
« Eeeh ??? C'est quoi ??? »

Watanuki dût jongler un moment avec ses paquets avant de réussir à chopper le plus petit que Dômeki venait de lui donner avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

« Je vais faire un tour du Japon avec ma famille, pour visiter des temples, tout ça… Je ne serais pas là non plus à Noël. »  
« Et ? »

Watanuki ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Dômeki soupira.

« C'est ton cadeau de Noël. »  
« Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ????!!!!!! »

L'archer avait reprit sa pose précédente le temps que le cri de Watanuki s'amenuise. Quand celui-ci n'eut plus de souffle, il retira enfin le doigt de son oreille.

« Je dois y aller aussi. Bye. »

Sans même un signe de main, il tourna le dos à son camarade et s'éloigna.  
Le temps que la surprise de Watanuki soit passée, Dômeki était déjà loin.

« Je… Je ne l'ai même pas remercié… »

Eberlué, il regarda les deux paquets dans ses mains. Ses amis lui avaient offerts des cadeaux de Noël… Et lui n'avait même pas prévu un petit quelque chose pour eux !  
Il se sentit vaguement honteux mais se promit de se rattraper. Ses finances n'étaient pas vraiment au beau fixe mais il aurait sûrement de quoi leur faire à tout deux un repas de Noël (pas à Noël vu qu'ils ne seraient pas là mais c'était l'intention qui comptait) digne de ce nom en remerciement.  
Et peut-être même qu'il inviterait Yuuko également… Même s'il doutait grandement que la sorcière lui fasse un quelconque cadeau de Noël. Peut-être que ce repas pourrait éponger un peu de sa dette envers elle ?  
C'était décidé ! Il allait réfléchir dès aujourd'hui à ce qu'il allait leur préparer !  
Pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, Watanuki s'éloigna du lycée la veille des vacances de Noël avec un sourire. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul à présent…


End file.
